User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Spider Bite
I don’t think there has ever been a time in my life when I liked hospitals; which is weird, seeing as how much time I’ve spent in them and my immense love of medicine. In my early twenties, my mother had gotten a rare form of breast cancer, and while I hated the idea of spending hours upon hours at a hospital, I knew deep down, that she would spend hours upon hours at a hospital if the tables had turned and I had cancer. Unless I took up smoking and fell ill with lung cancer, I’d be on my own at that point. But my mom, deep down, knew that same goes for her as well. But when I woke up in the hospital after being bitten by a black widow, my husband reassured me it would be fine, but he had to leave twenty minutes before visiting hours were over, to relieve my sister of her baby sitting duties with our three children. I know that being a mother means putting your children before you, but at that moment I needed to be selfish, I needed to reach out to my husband and cling to him, begging him to stay with me. But my body never even twitched, our three children needed him more than me. The hospital I was in was nothing like that hospital my mom had been at. The walls were a dark, olive green and the wooden furniture was an odd marble of tan and mustard yellow. My view from the window were apartments that were just across the street or I could look straight ahead at the small flat screen TV which was on, and the agonies of General Hospital were played out, in living color. Rank, pungent smells of sulfur swirled around me. I was scared. Anyways, I got out of bed and saw my husband left a note for me; telling me to rest and get better, and that he loves me. For once I actually smiled in a hospital setting. I shoved the note in the pocket of the gown I was forced to wear. I walked to the bathroom, I had to piss like a racehorse and almost didn’t make it with someone pounding on the closed bathroom door. In my own room. My own cold as ice, private room! I pushed the door open, thinking it could be a nurse, maybe he or she had fallen? I opened the bathroom door and saw no one was inside, I shook my head; I’m Schizophrenic so I am always hearing things. I sat on the toilet and grabbed the newspaper that was on the floor to the side of the toilet. The front page headline read that Bayview Hospital was killing their patients. I gulped and threw the paper across the bathroom, I couldn’t remember what hospital I was at! The lights went out, leaving the bathroom pitch black. “Hello?” I squeaked. I flushed the toilet and tried the door, and I saw that my room was pitch black. Of course there’d be a power outage. The fuck was going on in this hospital? Outside of the door to my room, I could hear what I figured to be that cackling of nurses. I left my room, and the cackling stopped; in fact, there weren’t any nurses around! Every door I passed was closed and locked. There was the elevator at the end of the hall, but instead of the shiny silver doors; there was a big red arrow slashed going up. I hoped it wasn’t blood, but this was a hospital, a piss poor hospital at that. I frowned and pressed the up button, they were going to get a terrible review on Yelp! The elevator let me off on the next floor up. The floor seemed a bit more lit up then my floor, but pretty empty. I felt safer in the light until I saw my son’s teddy bear sitting on one of the waiting room chairs. I picked up his bear. “Ray!?” My hands felt warm and a little wet and I dropped the bear, seeing my hands were painted red. “Ray!?” The next thing I knew; I was back in my bed. I was restrained! A doctor stood over me as did my husband. The shadows around the two men seemed to deepen and darted around mysteriously. The doctor explained to me I had been sleepwalking as my husband left. My sister and her husband had picked him up, and brought with them our children. I saw my oldest, our son. I wanted to fucking scream! I couldn’t believe it when they told me I had murdered him! The very idea was shadowy and musty smelling! And I was very fucking afraid of that idea! What kind of mother am I!? I truly hoped, wished, prayed that this was all just a terrible fucking dream which I would awake from at any moment, trembling and bathed in sweat. I still hope, wish and pray, even laying in my padded cell, with a dark expression upon my face. The staff found his little blonde head in the trash before they found me in the vent system. Category:Blog posts